evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Supreme Power Can Be a Weakness/Gallery
Gallery Images Jafar imprisoned by the power he sought.png|Jafar becomes imprisoned by the very cosmic magic he sought to obtain as a genie. Doomed Ben Ravencroft.JPG|Ben Ravencroft being sucked into the spell book he desperately seeks alongside his evil ancestress Sarah. Napoleon's demise.jpg|Napoleon get killed by the rebelling animals when they stampede into their dining hall. Morgana imprisoned by the trident's power.png|Morgana imprisoned by the trident's magical power. Jasper's mistake.png|Jasper get corrupted after fusing with one of Gem Monsters. Sa'Luk trapped by his own greed.png|Sa'luk transforming into a gold statue by the Hand of Midas. Kai destroyed.png|Kai obliterated as Po's Chi overwhelms him, being destroyed by the very power he planned to obtain. Ruber's death.jpg|Ruber becomes disintegrated to his death, destroyed by the very power he planned to obtain. vault_horror10.jpg|Moore destroyed by the voodoo magic he used to destroy the art critics and dealers who ridiculed him Drago_death.jpeg|Drago towed to his end by his own bewilderrbeast Castle-in-the-Sky-hayao-miyazaki-27710818-500-281.jpg|Muska blinded by the very power he went out to control. Scar's death.jpg|Scar being killed by hyena clan both for his betrayal and his broken promises. Sunset_Shimmer_inside_spiraling_rainbow_EG.png|Sunset Shimmer defeated by the Crown's magic. Skinner's defeat.jpg|Archibald Snatcher deformed by the power he went out to hold, and then later exploded as well. Chick Hicks' defeat.jpg|Chick Hicks booed off the stage. Aqua Monster.jpg|Lorenzini transforming into a sea monster by the magic water instead of making him powerful. The Horned King destroyed.jpeg|The Horned King sucked into the Black Cauldron, destroyed by the very magic artifact he went out to use for evil. ht26.jpg|Hansel and Gretel fatten up by the Truffles (literally biting off more than they can chew). Tord's Power Weakness.png|Tord's obtainment and loss of power upon his defeat. Chapman_with_the_shock_collar_on_his_own_neck.jpg|Happy Chapman with the shock collar placed around his own neck. Ronan the Accuser destroyed by the Infinity Stone's power.png|Ronan the Accuser meets his doom when the Guardians of the Galaxy overwhelm him with the Power Stone. Judge Doom-Baby .png|Judge Doom gets melted by The Dip. You Asked for it Gale turned into Gold.jpg|Gale turned into a gold statue by The Golden Egg, but the curse of The Golden Egg is reversible. hoskins_defeat.png|Vic Hoskins meeting his match at the claws of Delta when he was intent on using her as a weapon. Storm King crystallized and falling to the ground MLPTM.jpg|The Storm King petrified to death by Tempest Shadow. Vector marooned on the moon.png|Vector trapped on the moon. Toht.jpg|Arnold Ernst Toht gets melted by the Ark's ethereal flames. The Defeat.jpg|Pitch Black getting attacked and dragged by his own nightmares. Max Mordon Mummy.jpg|Max Mordon transformed into a mummy by the very power to make him immortal he went out to seek. Old Mordred.png|Mordred aged into an extremely old man by the power he used to rule the world. Johann_frozen_.jpeg|Johann frozen by the bewilderbeast’s breath. Snoke Death.png|Snoke getting killed by Kylo Ren with his grandfather's original lightsaber which he activated with The Force itself. King Sombra's defeat S3E2.png|King Sombra's only way for him to be defeated and killed is by using the magic Crystal Heart. Simone Lenoir Lena Dupree as werecats.jpg|The curse that Simone Lenoir and Lena Dupree used to punish Morgan Moonscar for ruining their lives and killing their friends have been put on them as well to be life force-sucking monsters for eternity. Unicorn's weakness is the Matrix.png|Unicron did not notice that the Autobot Matrix of Leadership's power was the only weapon and key to destroy him. Red_Skull_Transporting.png|Red Skull is teleported to another planet by the Tesseract as he holds after misusing its power. Videos Top 10 Villains Destroyed by the Power they Sought Category:Galleries